Friends in Time: Part II
by AK1028
Summary: When Doc returns to 1985 from 2015, Trevor and Ali (who are now a couple) are recruited to not only save their future children but 1985 as well after Butch takes a future sports book and corrupts the past with it. But then Doc is sent to... This is the second story of the "Friends in Time" timeline. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in Time: Part II**

October 26, 1985

10:45 a.m.

Trevor and Ali rushed outside and opened the garage. To their utter surprise, the truck that Trevor was marveling at before they went back into time was there. Trevor went over to it and pumped his fists, thrilled. Trevor stated, "This couldn't be more perfect." Ali smiled and replied, "I agree. Your parents are being cool about us working for Doc and everyone is successful… You can't ask for more." Trevor smiled and went over to her.

He commented, "There is just one thing I can ask for." Ali looked at him and asked, "And what might that be?" "You let me kiss you again," Trevor answered. With that, he kissed her passionately. Just then, three sonic booms capture their attention. Trevor and Ali break out of their kiss and see the De Lorean. The two of them go over to the De Lorean and Doc gets out. Doc called out, "Trevor! Ali!" Doc goes over to them and grabs them both. He exclaimed, "You gotta come back with me!"

Trevor passes his hand over Doc's visor, since it looked like Doc had just came back from the clowns. Trevor asked, "Where?" Doc flipped up his visor and answered, "Back to the future!" Doc then goes over to the garbage and takes a few items from it." Ali asked, "Wait a minute, what are you doing now?" Doc answered, "I need fuel!" Doc flipped up the compartment that says Mr. Fusion. He puts the garbage into it and told them, "Quick you two, get in the car."

Trevor protested, "Wait a minute, we just got back." Ali added, "Yeah and we were just about to take the new truck for a spin." Doc replied, "Well, I'm sorry you two but that's just going to have to wait." Trevor questioned, "Wait a minute, Doc. What happens to us in the future?" Ali also asked, "Yeah, do we become assholes or something?" Doc cringed for a second before he answered, "Oh, no. You and Trevor both turn out fine but it's your kids! Something has to be done about your kids!"

Both Trevor and Ali exchange surprised looks and they climb into the De Lorean. Doc backs up onto the road. Trevor stated, "Hey, Doc you better back up." Ali added, "Yeah, we don't have enough room to get up to 88 MPH." Doc started to reply, "Roads, where we're going we don't need..." Doc flipped down his visor and finished, "Roads." As soon as he said that, Butch came out of Trevor's house. He stated, "Trevor, Ali. You should see these new matchbooks I had printed out!"

He looked up and saw the De Lorean taking off. Butch's eyes widen in surprise. He asked no one, "A flying De Lorean?" The De Lorean backed up and it took off, into time, leaving a pair of flying flaming trials. Butch mumbled mostly to no one, "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

October 21, 2015

8:00 a.m.

Three sonic booms pierced the ears of the people of the future. The De Lorean appears on a highway, in the middle of a rainstorm. A taxi cab flies in front of them and both Trevor and Ali screamed at this. Doc swerves to avoid the cab in the nick of time. Trevor and Ali were very surprised as Trevor asked, "Doc, what the hell was that?!" Doc answered, "Taxi cab." Ali blurted out, freaked out, "I thought we were flying!" Doc smiled and replied, "Precisely!"

Trevor looked out the window and asked, "Alright Doc, where are we? When are we?" Doc answered, looking at the time circuits, "We're descending on Hill Valley, California on Wednesday, October 21, 2015." Ali perked up at the year and asked, "2015? You mean we're in the future?" Doc smiled as he answered, plain as day, "Yes, we are." Trevor decided to cut to the chase and asked, "Alright Doc, what's going on?" Ali also asked, "Yeah, what's the deal?"

Doc answered, plain as day again, "I need you two to take the places of your future children." Both Trevor and Ali shot up at this. Trevor asked, "Wait a minute here, are you telling us that Ali and I...are married?" Doc nodded as Ali questioned, blushing, "How the hell can we be married, Doc?!" She then added, "We only kissed once!" Doc replied, "I know it seems impossible but it is true." Doc looked up at the highway signs and said, "Hang on, this is our exit."

Doc turned off of the highway and landed in an alleyway. The doors of the De Lorean opened and Doc directed, "You two need to get out and change." Trevor asked, with an eyebrow raised, "Right now?" Ali pointed out, "It's pouring rain!" Doc looked at his watch and stated, "Wait three more seconds." Three seconds later, right on the tick, the storm passes and the sun came out. Doc got out of the De Lorean, smiling. Trevor and Ali were in pure shock.

Doc commented, "Right on the tick, amazing. Too bad the postal service isn't as efficient as the weather service..." Trevor and Ali got out of the De Lorean, shocked at everything. They couldn't believe that they were in the future. Doc then started to pull on his face and told them, "Sorry for the disguise you two but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me. I had a change of blood, which added a few years to my life." With that, Doc pulled off the mask and he looks about the same.

He asked, "What do you think?" Trevor and Ali exchanged glances but neither of them wanted to hurt Doc's feelings. Trevor answered, "You look great, Doc." Ali added, "Yeah, really awesome." Doc smiled at that as Trevor turned back around. He mumbled, "The future. I've got to check this out, Doc." Doc ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. He stressed, "All in due time, Trevor. We have a mission to accomplish." Trevor insisted, "Tell me about my future. I mean, I know I make it big but..."

Ali rolled her eyes and pointed out, "Oh, come on, Trevor. Do you think Doc is really going to tell you that? Didn't you learn anything back in 1955?" Trevor shot her a look as he noticed that she was a bit outspoken. _'I wonder what's wrong,'_ Trevor thought. Doc replied, "Ali's right, Trevor. But you will both learn about your futures soon enough." Doc turned to Trevor and directed, getting out a luggage thing, "Take off your shirt and put on the jacket and the shoes."

Doc turned to Ali, grabbing some binoculars, "Ali, you are with me. We have a mission to accomplish!" With that, Ali and Doc took off and Doc through the binoculars at the end of the alleyway. He saw two look alikes of Trevor and Ali. He mumbled, "Right on schedule." Doc then turned to Ali and took off her glasses. Doc then got out a little tube. He stated, "Ali, look into the light." Ali did as she was told and the tube flash a light. Ali groaned, rubbing her eyes as she closed them.

"Ah, Doc," Ali said, "What the hell?" Doc stated, "Give it a few minutes, Ali. This tube corrects bad eye vision." Ali opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Finally, her vision came back, better than before. Ali smiled and reported, "I can see far away again." Doc smiled as he stated, "Good, because your daughter has perfect vision so I needed your vision to be perfect." Ali asked, "Daughter? I have a daughter?" Doc nodded as he handed her a hat and a pink sweater.

Doc instructed, "Put these on." Ali put the hat on her head and asked, "What about the sweater? Around the waist or wear it?" "Wear it," Doc answered. Ali put on the sweater as Doc commented, "Perfect. You're the spitting image of your future daughter, Amie Clara Quentin." Ali smiled and stated, "Amie...that's a pretty name, Doc." Doc smiled at Ali and replied, "I agree. Let's go check on Trevor." Ali nodded as they headed back over to where Trevor was. Trevor was putting on some Nikes.

The Nikes automatically tied themselves. Trevor gushed, "Powered laces, awesome!" That's when he saw Doc and Ali. Upon seeing Ali, Trevor turned to Doc, confused. He asked, "Doc, who the hell is this?" Ali rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity. She never thought Trevor would wind up being her boyfriend, nor her future husband. She didn't even know if they were going to make it that far. She answered, "Trevor, its me, Ali!" Trevor perked up at that and blushed.

He stated, "Wow, Ali, you look even more pretty." Ali was the one to blush now and Doc directed, in sort of a mission mode, "Oh, pull out your pants pockets. All kids of the future wear their pant pockets inside out." Trevor and Ali did as they were told as Doc handed a Trevor hat. Trevor put it on without direction and Doc stated, "Perfect. You're the spitting image of your future son, Josh Clayton Quentin." Trevor smiled and commented, "Josh...cool name, Doc."

Ali pointed out, "And you better address me as Amie until we straighten out whatever it is straighten out." Doc showed them a paper and stated, "Looks at what happens to your son." Trevor took the paper and whispered, taking a good look at him, "Our son? God, he does look just like me." Trevor read aloud, "'_Within two hours of his arrest, Josh Clayton Quentin was arrested, tried, and convicted into the state prison.'_" Ali perked up at that and questioned, "Within two hours?"

Doc explained, "The justice system works swiftly now since they abolished all lawyers." Trevor groaned, "Aw, this is heavy." Doc replied, "Oh, gets worse. Next week, your daughter tries to bail him out and she gets set up for twenty years!" Ali whispered, "Holy shit." Doc stated, "Don't you two see? This one event has a chain reaction on your entire family causing everything for your family to become miserable." With that, Doc got out a magazine and said, "Take a look at this."

Trevor took it and stated, "Hey, this is a report on me." Trevor read aloud, "'_Trevor Quentin, the well known and top music agent and his life with his wife, Ali Weston-Quentin, the successful fiction story writer and their children, Josh and Amie Quentin.'_" Trevor perked up and stated, "I'm a top music agent? Awesome!" Ali also perked up and smiled. She stated, "And I'm a successful writer! Wicked!" Doc nodded at them, smiling. He knew that his best friends deserved success.

But there was something else that they needed to know but Doc was afraid to tell them, in fear of the future and the timeline. Doc stated, "Now, here's the plan. Trevor will go around the corner to the Café '80's. One of those nostalgic places not done right. Go in and order a Pepsi, wait for a guy named Jim. He'll ask you about tonight's opportunity and you tell him no. Whatever he says or whatever he does, say no. Then leave, come back here and wait for Ali and me."

Doc handed Trevor a fifty dollar bill as he added, "Ali and I will try to stall the real Josh and Amie." Just then, Doc's watch alarm goes off. He exclaimed, grabbing Ali's wrist, "Damn, we're late! Come Ali! We've got to stall Josh and Amie!" Ali turned to Trevor and said, "Good luck, Trevor." Trevor replied, "Yeah, you too." Doc turned to Trevor and warned, "Oh, and watch it around Jim his a bit nutty." With that, Doc and Ali got in the De Lorean and took off.

* * *

_Amie: Well, where do I even start? First, let me welcome you to my two installment to 'Friends in Time' universe. I was hoping to put this up yesterday but ran into some trouble. Yesterday I returned home from my vacation. But I was supposed to return home on Sunday._

_Timmy: See, her flight was cancelled when she was in Washington DC due to fog and she wounded up getting stuck there. She was lucky enough that her cousin came to get her, otherwise, we have no idea when Am would've gotten home to Buffalo, NY._

_Doc: We are very glad to see that she is home safe and sound. But that was not the only problem she had with the airplanes. When she was headed down to see TimPrime1, something went wrong with the cargo hold and Am managed to get a non stop flight to Charlotte, NC._

_Clara: And when Am was at the airport here at home, she ran into one of her old professors she had in one semester. She was pleased to see a familiar face. And when she got to Charlotte, NC, she wounded up in the same place she came from last time._

_Trixie: It took a while for her and TimPrime1 to find one another but they eventually did. They then went to Cece's Pizza together and saw some Christmas lights. Amie gave TimPrime1 a snow globe for Christmas while he treated her to "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey"._

_Wanda: She enjoyed the movie and the company. And on New Years, they spent it at a friend's house, where Am got her first New Year's kiss. On their one year anniversary, they got Bakugan dog tags, saw "A Haunted House", and had some sushi together. And on her last night, they spend it at a friends house._

_Cosmo: Aw, why weren't we invited?_

_Iris: Cause you would just ruin everything._

_Marty: That is true but if he would've went, he would've gotten Am home faster._

_Annie: Good point._

_Jules: Well, we better wrap things here._

_Verne: Good idea._

_Poof: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

October 21, 2015

8:45 a.m.

Trevor walked away from where Doc and Ali had departed and entered the city. Trevor uttered under his breath, "The future." As Trevor has entered the Courthouse Square, he noticed that the building has changed vastly. The Courthouse was still there - but it was now the Courthouse Mall. The clock was still stopped at 10:04, though. Flying cars were all around and Trevor could see the skyway from where he was standing. He looked at the Courthouse.

He saw that, instead of a car park, the central bit of the Square now had a pond and tropical plants. There was a man fishing there. Trevor looked around again - and saw the _'on ramp'_ between road and skyway. Cars were both entering and exiting the skyway. Trevor turned around. The Texaco station had also changed! It was now 2 levels - one for hover-converted vehicles and one for ground cars. A computerized voice greeted, "Welcome to Texaco.

"You can trust your car to the system with the star. Checking oil, checking landing gear..." Trevor looked over at the cinema. It was now called Holomax - and Jaws 19 is showing, directed by someone named Max Spielberg. Trevor looked away and a holo-shark came out, creeping towards him. It was just about to _'eat'_ him. Trevor shrieked. As Trevor had gotten up, he noticed that there were people looking at him strangely. Trevor commented, "Shark still looks fake."

Then Trevor noticed a holo-billboard somewhere as the announcer said, "Hi friends, Goldie Wilson III for Wilson Hover-Conversion Systems. You know, when my grandpa was mayor of Hill Valley, he had to worry about traffic problems. But now, you don't have to worry about traffic! I'll hover-convert your old road car into a skyway flyer. For only $39,999.95. So come on down and see me, Goldie Wilson III, at any one of our 29 convenient locations. Remember, keep 'em flying."

As Trevor saw an antique store, called Blast from the Past, he looked in the window. Inside were a Grey's Sports Almanac: 1950-2000, a Jaws Nintendo game, an old Apple Mac (circa 1984), a Roger Rabbit doll, a lava lamp, a Dust buster, Perrier water bottles, a Super VHS video camera, a Walkma, some Dragnet and Animal House videos, the political comedy album Trust Me, and (for some strange reason) Trevor's shirt and the jacket that he wore on his trip to 1955.

_'I wonder why my shirt and the jacket that I wore to 1955 are in there,'_ Trevor thought. He then remembered that Ali was with Doc, taking over as Amie and distracting the true Josh._ 'I wonder how she and Doc are doing,'_ Trevor pondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doc landed the De Lorean in another alleyway. Ali peeked around the corner and saw her future children coming towards them. Ali turned to Doc and whispered, "Now, are you sure that this stun ray won't hurt her, Doc?" Doc nodded and answered; his voice near a whisper, "I'm sure, Ali. It will only knock her out until we get things done." Ali whispered back, "Well, make sure you get the right Amie, Doc." Doc smiled at her, with all of the confidence in the world.

He whispered, "Don't worry, Ali. I know the difference between you and Amie. This should be easy." Ali reached out and grabbed Amie's mouth and she was struggling against her. Ali whispered, "Easy, Amie. We're doing this for your brother's sake." With that, Doc knocked her out and Ali put Amie down gently. Doc gave Ali a _'go ahead' _look and she quickly ran to catch up with Josh. Ali caught up to him and took Amie's place. Josh didn't seem to notice.

Josh turned and asked, "You okay, Amie? You're awful quiet." Ali perked up and answered, "I'm okay, Josh. I'm just worried about you. I hope you tell Jim no later." He seemed a little taken back and responded, "I'm wondering if I should tell dad about this…" He shook his head and added, "I better not. He wouldn't help." Ali shot him a look and asked, "Why the hell wouldn't he? After all, he is our father!" Josh stopped dead in his tracks.

_'Uh, oh. Did I say something that I shouldn't have,'_ Ali thought. Josh answered, "You're not mom, Amie and I wish you would stop tell me what to do." Ali frowned as she was seriously hoping Trevor was having better luck than she was. Ali looked away from him and answered, "No, I'm not but I do care about your safety." Ali turned back around but she was alone...

* * *

Trevor then walked into the Cafe 80's next door, where Lou's Aerobics was in 1985, and Lou's Cafe was in 1955. The song Beat It by Michael Jackson was being played. Michael Jackon's voice warbled, "Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it… No one wants to be defeated... Showin' how funky strong is your fight... It doesn't matter who's wrong or right... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it..."

As Trevor looked around, he noticed that the layout of the Cafe is similar to Lou's Cafe. Behind the counter were some TV screens playing shows of the 1980s - including Family Ties, Miami Vice, Dallas, Cheers, The Oprah Winfrey Show, The Smurfs, and Taxi. The Cafe was decorated with various decorations from the 1980s. Two cyclists were inside pedaling on exercise bikes. There were no waiters or anything like that in the Cafe, just video waiters.

One of them, who looked like Michael Jackson, was talking to a woman customer who was sitting at the counter. The video said, "...or you might want to go south western with our la bamba fajita tortilla pita. It's got a hot salsa, avocados, some natural mix with your choice of beans, chicken, b..b..beef or pork..." Trevor thought, _'What the hell is this?_ Trevor thought, to himself. _No waiters? Of the human variety, I mean.'_ A video waiter, looking like Ronald Reagan, zoomed up towards Trevor.

It said, "Welcome to the Cafe 80's, where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern-n-noon. Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi..." "You must have the hostage special," interrupted another video waiter on the same video, who looked like the Ayatollah Khomeini. "Cajun style," argued _'Ronald Reagan'_. "You must have the hostage special! You must have the hostage special," insisted the _'Ayatollah Khomeini'_. The two video waiters kept talking over one another.

It made it hard for Trevor to work out what they are saying. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, guys, hey, hey," protested Trevor. The video waiters then shut up. "All I want is a Pepsi," said Trevor. A Pepsi in a futuristic bottle appeared out of the counter. Trevor picked it up, and looked at it. "Hey, Quentin," someone called out. It was Butch, looking much older. Trevor turned around saw him there. Butch commented, "Yeah, I seen you and your sister around."

Then Butch added, "You're Trevor Quentin's kid, aren't you?" Trevor asked, stunned, "Butch?" Butch insisted, "You're Josh!" After Butch got up, carrying a cane, he walked over to Trevor and continued, "Tough break kid, must be rough being related to a total butthead." Trevor demanded, "What's that supposed to mean?" Butch tapped Trevor on the head with his cane and said, "Hello?" Trevor protested, "Hey?" Butch ranted, "Hello, anybody home? Huh?

"Think Quentin, think! Your old man, Mr. Loser?" Trevor asked, stunned, "What?" Butch sneered, "That's right, loser with a capital _'L'_." Trevor protested, "Look, I happen to know that George Quentin is no longer a loser." Butch insisted, "No, I'm not talking about George Quentin. I'm talking about his kid. Your old man, Trevor Quentin - the man who took his life and flushed it completely down the toilet." Trevor gasped, "I did?" Then covering, he added, "Uh, I mean, I mean he did?"

"Hey Gramps," a young Butch look-alike cut in, "I told you two coats of wax on my car, not just one!" Butch got up and said, "Hey, hey, I just put the second coat on last week." "Yeah, with your eyes closed," sneered the young Butch look-alike. Trevor asked, "Are you two related?" Butch hit Trevor with his cane and asked, "Hello, hello, anybody home? What'd you think, Jim just calls me grandpa for his health?" Trevor muttered to himself, "He's Jim?"

Jim groused, "Gramps, what the hell am I paying you for?" Butch turned to Trevor and said, "Hey, kid. Say hello to your grandma for me." Jim ordered, pulling his grandpa out, "Get out of there, Gramps!" Butch protested, "Hey, take it easy!" Butch protested. Just then, Jim came back in and shouted, "Hey, Quentin, don't go anywhere! You're next!" After Jim left, Trevor glanced around the cafe, and saw Wild Gunman - Trevor's favorite video game. Two small boys were next to it.

One of the boys said, "I got it working!" "My dad taught me about these," replied the second boy. Trevor was stunned as he walked over to the game. The first boy asked, "How do you play this thing?" "I'll show you, kid," offered Trevor, taking off his cap and throwing it on top of the game. He stated, proudly, "I'm a crack shot at this." Trevor then fired at the game - and, sure enough, he was a crack shot. The words _'Crack Shot'_ appeared on the screen.

"You mean you have to use your hands," asked the first boy. "That's like a baby's toy," scowled the second boy. Then the two small boys left. "Baby's toy," Trevor asked, puzzled. That's when Trevor heard a voice saying, "Pepsi, please." Trevor spun around and saw Josh. Trevor swore as he dropped down to the ground, "Damn!" Trevor got behind the counter and heard another voice saying, "Josh, are you sure about this?" Trevor knew that was either Ali's voice or Amie's voice.

Trevor cursed at this in his mind and just then, the doors opened. Butch asked Josh, "So, have you thought about tonight's opportunity?" Josh stammered, "W-well, I have been thinking about it Jim but I think it's a little too dangerous." Trevor whispered, "He's a complete wimp." Amie or Ali stated, "Hey, Jim. Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Jim responded, annoyed, "This is none of your concern, Amie." Jim turned back to Josh and asked, "Now, what's it going to be, Josh?"

Josh answered, "W-well, I'm going to have to discuss it with my father." The gang asked, in unison, "You're father?" Jim responded, "Wrong answer, Quentin!" And with that, Jim flung Josh over the counter and he landed on the ground rather hard. He said, weakly, "Okay, Jim. I'll do it." Trevor got over to him and whispered, "Just stay down and shut up." As Jim was distracted by the guys in the café, Trevor grabbed Josh's cap and got up. Jim was surprised as Trevor jumped over the counter.

Amie or Ali's reaction was a happy one. Jim grabbed Trevor's shoulder and said, "Now, let's hear the right answer." Trevor forced Jim to let go and he stepped back, impressed. Jim wondered, "Wow, since when did you become the psychical type?" Trevor responded, "The answer is no, Jim." Jim repeated, "No?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, what are you? Deaf and stupid, I said no. Let's go, Amie." Amie or Ali came over, "Right behind you, Tre…I mean, Josh." Trevor whispered, "Ali?"

She nodded carefully as they tried to leave. Jim asked, "What's the matter, Quentin, chicken?" Trevor stopped in his tracks, surprising Ali as one of Jim's cronies played a chicken sound effect. Trying to control his rage, Trevor turned around and glared at Jim. "What did you call me," Trevor asked. "Chicken, Quentin," Jim answered as the same sound effect played. Trevor started to say, "Nobody calls me…" Then, as he saw Jim's bat, he smiled faintly and said, "Chicken."

Jim grabbed his baseball bat and charged for Trevor. Jim missed hitting Trevor, but, instead, he hit the _'Ronald Reagan'_ video waiter. Trevor noticed Jim growing a little taller, possibly due to the bionic implants that Doc warned him of. Ali was tossed to the side, due to the confusion. Jim shouted, "All right, punk!" Trevor shouted, pointing behind Jim, "Hey look!" Jim looked. Trevor tried to punch Jim, but Jim caught Trevor's wrist, smiling evilly at him.

Trevor then kicked Jim, and Jim let go. Trevor then pushed Jim into his gang, and all four of them fell to the floor. Trevor then ran off of the Cafe, to escape from Jim and his gang. Ali got off of the ground, after Jim and his cronies ran after Trevor, her heart beating really fast. She couldn't believe that this was happening and she looked out the window, very worried about her boyfriend.

* * *

_Everyone: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor passed by Butch, who was cleaning Jim's car. Inside the square, they saw two small girls on scooters. Trevor ran up to them. Trevor called out, in desperation, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" He paused and continued, "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl, little girl, stop! Look!" Trevor lifted one of the girls off her scooter. "Hey," the little girl protested. Trevor started to say, "I need to borrow your…" Then he took a good look at the board and said, "Hoverboard."

He gave the handlebars back to the girl and said, "Here." Trevor then put the hoverboard down, and he saw that it hovered. He jumped onto the board, hovering past the Cafe 80s. One of the cronies shouted, "He's on a hoverboard!" One of the other cronies yelled, "Get the boards!" The blonde shouted, "Get Quentin!" Trevor was almost getting the hang of his hoverboard, until he nearly bumped into some people and rocks. Trevor fell off his hoverboard, shouting.

One of the cronies shouted, "Get him!" As Jim's gang got onto their hoverboards, Trevor got back onto his hoverboard and hovered off once more. The blonde called out, "Yeah, we got him!" As a truck landed into the street, Trevor reached out to grab the back of the truck. One of Jim's cronies tried to grab at Trevor, but he missed. Trevor then grabbed the rope from the back of the truck, and trailed behind - as if he was water-skiing. Jim tried to hit Trevor with his bat.

He missed - breaking the headlight on his car. "Whoa," shouted Trevor, as he glanced into the street, and he noticed a car coming. Trevor shouted as he just missed the car and began to hover over the pond. With a few jumps, he made it... almost the whole way across. He was about a meter away from the other side, when one of Jim's lackeys called out, "Hey, Quentin, you bojo!" Trevor asked, stunned, "Huh?" The lackey explained, "Those boards don't work on water!"

The other lackey added, "Unless you've got power!" The gang then laughed. Jim turned to his car. He got a box out of it. The gang all walked down the street and stopped. Jim pressed a button on the box and a Pit Bull hoverboard popped out. That board worked on jet power. Jim called out, "Hook on!" The gang connected their hoverboards to Jim's. Trevor was trying to move, as he pushed his foot in the water, as if trying to start a skateboard. He stated, "Batter up!"

The board blasted off. Jim and his gang were on the way! Trevor tried pushing the board again, but it didn't work. Jim was getting closer. Then, just as Jim almost got Trevor, Trevor jumped off the board, and he landed in the water. Jim's board then caught onto a rock, and the whole gang fell off - flying through the air, and crashing through the front window of Courthouse Mall. Trevor muttered, "Holy shit!" Trevor came out of the underground entrance of Courthouse Mall.

He saw the police outside the Mall. A crowd has also gathered. A button flashed on Trevor's jacket and he pressed it. The computerized voice inside the jacket stated, "Drying mode on. Jacket drying." Then, after a beep, the computerized voice continued, "Your jacket is now dry." Trevor then ran up to the girl that he got the hoverboard from - and, trying to hand the hoverboard back to her, he said, "Hey, kid, hey, little girl, thanks." The girl replied, "Keep it; I've got a Pit Bull, now."

The other girl urged, "Come on." Just then, Trevor heard an elderly man proclaim, "Save the clock tower!" The elderly man then approached Trevor - and, holding out some pad, said, "Hey kid, thumb a hundred bucks, will ya? Help save the clock tower." Trevor stammered, "I... Sorry, no." The elderly man protested, "Come on, kid. That's an important historical landmark." Trevor turned to walk away and said, "Look, some other time." The elderly man followed Trevor.

He continued, "Lightning struck that thing sixty years ago." Then, there was a _'Sportsflash'_ holo-announcement started. It said that the Chicago Cubs had beaten the Miami Gators in the World Series. Trevor questioned, surprised, "Wait a minute, Cubs win World Series - against Miami?" The elderly man answered, "Yeah, something, huh? Who would have thought? 100 to 1 shot." He added, "I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season and put some money on the Cubs."

Trevor started to say, "No, I just meant, Miami..." Trevor then he thought of something and asked, "What did you just say?" The elderly man repeated, walking away, "I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season; put some money on the Cubbies!" Trevor then had an idea, as he headed off for the Blast from the Past antique store. At the antique store, the saleswoman took the almanac from the window and gave it to Trevor.

"Now, this has an interesting feature," the saleswoman was saying to Trevor, "It has a dust jacket. Books used to have these to protect the covers, of course that was before they had dust repellent paper. And if you're interested in dust, we have a quaint little piece from the 1980's, it's called a Dust buster." As Trevor was looking at his purchase outside, Doc arrived in the De Lorean, hovering over the shop. Doc shouted for Trevor, trying to get his attention.

Trevor was too into his fantasies about the future book to pay attention til Doc whistled. Trevor turned around and saw Doc. He asked, "Doc, what's going on?" Doc instructed, "Stand by. I'll park over there." As Doc parked, Trevor said hello to Einstein. Doc explained, "I left him in a suspended animation kennel. Einstein never knew I was gone!" Then, after getting out of the De Lorean, Doc shouted, "Trevor! What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton happened here?"

Trevor explained, "Oh, yeah, Doc. Listen, my kid showed up, all hell broke loose." Doc gasped and stated, "I was afraid of this, since I used the sleep ray on Amie first, it wasn't strong enough on Josh! Damn!" That's when Trevor looked at the USA Today newspaper. He reported, "Doc, Doc, Doc, look at this! It's changing!" The newspaper was changing from _'Youth Arrested'_ to _'Gang Arrested'_. The picture of Josh changed to one of Jim and his gang.

At the Courthouse, Jim and his gang were being led away by the cops. Doc looked at them through his futuristic binoculars. The blonde shouted, "Get off, go on!" Jim insisted, "I was framed!" Doc exclaimed, "Why, yes! Yes, of course! Because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Jim now goes to jail. Therefore, your son won't go with him tonight - and that robbery will never take place. Thus history, future history, has now been altered - and this is the proof!

"Trevor, we've succeeded - not exactly as I'd planned, but no matter. Let's go find Ali and go home!" Trevor smiled as he greeted Einstein again, picking up the almanac in its bag but the book fell out and landed at Doc's feet. Doc asked, picking it up, "What's this?" Trevor stammered, "Uh, it's a souvenir, a book." Doc protested, "50 years of Sports Statistics, hardly recreational reading material." Trevor asked, defensively, "Hey Doc, what's the harm of bringing back, er, a little info on the future?

"Thought maybe we could place a couple of bets." Doc shouted, "I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain. The intent here is to gain a clear perception of humanity. Where we've been, where we're going. The pitfalls and the possibilities. The perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, why?" Trevor replied, defensively, "Hey, Doc, I'm all for that! What's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?"

Doc said, with authority, "I am going to put this in the trash!" Doc ran over to the alleyway, and was about to put the almanac into a moving bin. That's when he saw Ali with Josh. A while ago, back in the café, Ali heard some groaning after she saw the whole exchange. Ali turned and saw the real Josh getting up. Ali went over to him and asked, "Josh, are you alright?" He nodded and answered, "Yeah. But, for a split second there, I thought dad was here…and he was a teenager!"

Ali gulped as she knew that she had to come up with something fast. She answered, "Uh, you might've hit your head a bit too hard there." Josh seemed to have bought it and stated, "Well, okay. Let's go see where Jim went. I need to tell him something." Ali stated, "No need, come on out with me." Josh raised an eyebrow as they went outside. They saw Jim and his cronies being arrested. Josh asked, "I wonder what the hell happened?" Ali giggled a tad as she answered, "No clue."

Josh shrugged as he took Ali's hand. He stated, "We've got to get home, Amie." Ali's heart skipped a bit at that as she saw Doc in the corner of her eye. She pleaded with his eyes as she got pulled away. Doc gasped, "Great Scott! Ali is with your future son and he thinks she's Amie and is taking her to their future home!" Trevor jumped up at this chance. He asked, "You mean I'm going to get to see where I live?" Doc shook his head and started to answer, "No, Trevor, that's too dangerous..."

He gasped and said, "Great Scott! Ali could stumble upon her future self! The consequences of that could be disastrous." Trevor asked, "Whoa, Doc, what do you mean?" That's when Trevor started to get worried about Ali. He didn't want to lose her the way she almost did in 1955 at the dance. Doc explained, "I foresee two possibilities. One - coming face-to-face with herself thirty years younger could put her into shock, and she could simply pass out.

He added, "Or two - the encounter could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe. Granted, that's the worst case scenario. The destruction might, in fact, be very localized, limited to merely our own galaxy." Trevor responded, "That's a relief." Doc responded, "We've got to get to your house and make sure that the two don't meet."

He added, "And this stays here. I didn't invent a time machine to win at gambling. I invented a time machine to go through time." "I know, Doc. I know," Trevor responded. Doc threw the almanac into the garbage as they ran over to the De Lorean, even know they knew that the skyway was jammed. With that, the two of them got into the De Lorean, unaware that someone was listening in.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 3!_

_Timmy: Wow, we are really getting through this story quickly!_

_Doc: Sure are!_

_Trixie: Wow, after this, we're gonna do 'Friends in Time: Part III'._

_Clara: Can't wait._

_Wanda: Well, that means that we will it 130 stories after this story ends!_

_Marty: Yeah, you are right!_

_Cosmo: YAY!_

_Annie: Kids Network Studios is back, everyone!_

_Iris: Just like Toonami, we are gonna returning in a big way!_

_Jules: Don't forget to tweet #Toonaminighteve every Friday and #Toonaminight every Saturday, during Toonami._

_Poof: Take it away, Verne!_

_Verne: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ali and Josh arrived back to Hilldale and went up to his one house. Josh pressed his finger up to a plate and the computerized voice said, _"Welcome home, Josh."_ Ali was impressed by this as she and Josh entered the house. Josh turned to Ali and stated, "I've got some homework I need to finish. Keep an eye out for grandpa and grandma." Ali nodded, trying to stay in character. She responded, "Sure, Josh." With that, Josh went upstairs and Ali decided to snoop around.

Before she got a chance, the doorbell went off. Ali went to answer and there was an older Lacey and Greg. And Greg, for some reason, was upside down. Ali greeted, still acting like Amie, "Grandma, grandpa! Good to see you!" She looked at Greg and asked, worried, "But, what happened to grandpa?" Lacey answered, "Oh, he threw his back out, again." Josh came back downstairs and smiled at the company. He greeted, "Hi, grandma and grandpa." Lacey waved a small package.

She stated, "I've brought pizza!" Josh perked up and asked, "Aw, grandma, who's going to eat all of that?" Greg smiled and answered, jokingly, "I could." Ali was surprised that such a small package contained pizza. She had to admit that the future was different. Lacey went over to a screen and asked, "They still haven't fixed this screen yet?" Josh shook his head and answered, "Well, the screen repair guy did come but when he call dad chicken, dad threw him out of the house."

Ali perked up at this. She thought_, 'Trevor did seem to act different when someone called him chicken.'_ Lacey explained, "About thirty years ago, your father tried to prove he wasn't chicken. But he got into a terrible automobile accident." Josh perked up and responded, "Oh yeah with the Royals Royce." Ali's heart skipped a beat as she thought,_ 'Royals Royce? That car could rip through any kind of car…even a four-by-four truck… I've got to warn Trevor as soon as this trouble is over with!'_

Ali put a hand to her head, trying to fake that she had a headache. She stated, "I think I'm going to pass on the pizza. I don't feel like myself." Josh shot her a look but just then the computerized voice caught their attention. The voice said, _"Welcome home, Trevor. Lord of the manor, king of the castle."_ Ali spun around and saw an older Trevor. She quickly hid in a closet without anyone noticing her. The older Trevor announced, "Dad's home!" _'Ah, crap. Doc, Trevor, where the hell are you,'_ Ali thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doc was driving Trevor and Einstein to Trevor's future home. Doc explained, very worried, "Ali, that is older Ali, usually gets home about this time. I hope we're not too late." Just then, Doc pressed his visor up to his eyes and he seemed worried about what he saw. Trevor asked, "What's wrong, Doc?" Doc shook his head and answered, "I thought I saw a taxi cab in my rearview display. It's probably nothing." A few minutes later, they landed in front of Hilldale.

Doc and Trevor got out of the De Lorean. Trevor stated, freaking out, "I live in Hilldale? Aw, this is heavy." Doc turned to Trevor and responded, "Trevor, why don't you change and I'll go find Ali." Doc ran off with Einstein and Trevor mumbled, "Hilldale, this is bitching." Trevor was worried about Ali and how she was taking all of this in plus what she was finding out. That's when a Trevor saw a floating disk…walking a dog! Trevor walked over and watched, amazed.

* * *

Back at Trevor's future home, Ali quickly got out of her disguise and hoped that no one brought up that Amie was home. That's when she heard the phone ring and heard Trevor say, "Okay, I've got it in the den. Yo, I'm here." She heard another voice say, "Hey, it's the big M." Trevor responded, "Hey, Philip." Ali whispered, "Philip?" Philip asked, "So, had you had a chance to take a look at my proposal? Are you in or out?" Trevor responded, "I'm out, Philip. It's illegal."

Ali thought, _'Illegal? What the hell? What was Trevor doing in illegal dealings?'_ Philip stated, "Oh come on. Unless you want everyone to know that you're chicken." Ali froze as Trevor screamed, "Nobody calls me chicken, Philip! Nobody!" "Prove it," Philip challenged. Trevor did just that and got in big trouble, winding up getting fired. The fax went throughout the house and Ali took it. Her heart sunk as she heard Trevor mumble, "What am I going to tell Ali? I'm sorry that I let you down, Doc."

That's when she heard Doc calling her and Ali saw him out the window. Ali ran over and whispered, "Doc, I'm glad to see you!" Doc smiled at her and whispered, "Go out the front door, Ali. I'll meet you there." Ali nodded and responded, "Okay, Doc. I'll be there." With that, she tip toed out of the closet, putting the fax in her pocket. That's when she heard the computerized voice say, _"Welcome home, Ali."_ Ali turned and saw her older self. Her older self's eyes bugged out.

She shouted, "I'm young!" With that, she fainted. Ali shrugged and saw Doc. Ali said to him, "I never expected that." Doc smiled that she was okay. He turned around and called, "Trevor! Come here!" Trevor ran over to Ali and hug her feverishly. He pulled away from her and asked, "Ali, are you okay?" Ali smiled and answered, "I'm fine. What were you expecting for a paradox to occur?" Doc and Trevor both looked sheepish as Ali raised an eyebrow at this.

Doc explained, "That was one of the possibilities. The other possibility was for you would use your older self fainting as an excuse." Trevor shot her a look and asked, "How come you're not worried about growing old?" Ali shrugged and answered, "It's a part of life, isn't it?" With that; Doc, Trevor, and Ali got back to the De Lorean. Doc added, sadly, "This whole experience has shown me that time traveling is too dangerous. So, once we get back to 1985, I'm destroying this inferno time machine."

Ali's face fell as did Trevor's as he asked, "But, Doc. What about humanity? What about where we're going and why?" Ali perked up at this and asked, jokingly, "Uh, did I miss something when I was with Josh?" Doc got some garbage near-by and added, "I'm just sorry that I won't be able to visit my favorite time, the Old West. Even though I won't be able to time travel anymore, I'll be able to study the other mystery of the world. Uh, that I'll need your help for, Ali."

Ali shot Doc a look and responded, "Sorry, Doc. Guys will never understand girls. No matter what kind of science stuff you do." Doc and Trevor both laughed at Ali's joke. Doc, Trevor, and Ali got in the De Lorean and Doc instructed us, "Trevor, Ali, and Einstein; prepare for time dispersal." With the sound of those three familiar sonic booms, they arrived back in the past. The time circuits read, _'October 26, 1985 at 8:10 p.m.'_

Doc seemed distant at first, like something was wrong. Trevor asked, seeing this, "Did we make it?" Doc flipped up his visor as he looked around, very distant and acting like something was very wrong. Trevor didn't like the look on Doc's face and Ali didn't either. Ali asked, "Are we back?" Just then, a plane flew by, scaring them all. Doc finally answered, scared out of his mind, "We're back."

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 4! And here are some ideas that will come out this year!_

_Timmy: Next month, we're going to do a brand new Fairly Odd Parents story called Angels and Love!_

_Doc: This story will explain some of the things we forgot to tie off in The Rise of the Chosen Ones._

_Trixie: Plus it has mentions of me and Timmy being together!_

_Clara: And in March, we're going to do a Back to the Future/Jimmy Neutron crossover that follows the end of Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 4: The Chosen One and the Genius called Future Lost._

_Wanda: And it will have some unexpected surprises in there as well!_

_Marty: In April, we're going to do a Pokémon story called Dream Tortured, which might be our first M rated story._

_Cosmo: Ooh, M is a good rating for that story._

_Annie: During the summer, we will be working with TimPrime1 on a few ideas like the Fairly Odd Parents/Transformers crossover, a Kids Network Studios special, and a Toonami movie._

_Poof: So more is gonna get done as we prepare to announce our permanent members to Kids Network Studios._

_Jules: So make sure that you stay tuned!_

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

October 26, 1985

8:10 p.m.

Doc drove up to my house and Ali and Trevor got out. Doc commented, "If you two need me, I'll be at my lab, dismantling this thing." Trevor nodded and responded, "Right, Doc." We closed the door and Doc drove off. Ali looked disoriented as she mumbled, "Something seems wrong here. It's weird." Trevor also looked around and got over to the fence. He tried to open it but it was locked. Trevor mumbled, "What the hell?" Ali perked up at this, knowing something was wrong.

She responded, "This is what I mean. You're fence has never been locked for as long as I've known you and that's a long time." Trevor started to climb over of the fence and instructed her, "Wait here. If I'm not back in ten minutes, then that means everything is fine." With that, Trevor hopped over the fence. He opened his bedroom window, snuck into his bedroom, and someone was in his bed. It was black girl about thirteen years old. She started to scream and her father came in.

He had a baseball bat. He started to yell at Trevor to get out of his house. Trevor's heart skipped a beat as he now knew that Ali was right. Something was indeed wrong. Trevor ran out the house and yelled to Ali, "Run Ali!" She shot him a curious look but saw the black man coming out of the house with the baseball bat. Seeing that, she ran off after Trevor. They finally stopped in front of some wrecked cars and Trevor asked, "Ali, what in the world is going on?" Ali shrugged, just as scared.

She answered, "I don't know but we better find a newspaper. Maybe Doc was wrong and we're in the wrong year." Trevor nodded and the two of them walked off to another house. Trevor picked up the paper on the steps, sat down, and looked at the date which read, _'October 26, 1985'_. Ali perked up at this and responded, "We are in the right year!" Just then, the two of them heard a rifle clicking. A voice stated, "Okay, put the paper down you two and turn around slowly."

Trevor and Ali obeyed, putting down the paper, and turned around. They saw Strickland as they got up. Trevor commented, happily, "Mr. Strickland! You have no idea how happy we are to see you! It's us sir. Trevor and Ali!" Mr. Strickland aimed his rifle at the two of them and responded, "Who?" Ali waved her hands and answered, franked, "Trevor Quentin and Ali Weston, sir!" Mr. Strickland gave the two of them a curious stare, as if he didn't recognize them.

He responded, "Well, I don't know you two are and you two look like a slackers." Ali perked up and asked, "Wait a minute, Mr. Strickland. You mean you don't recognize us?" Trevor stated, "You gave us detention last week!" Mr. Strickland gave the two of them curious stares and explained, "Last week? The school burnt down six months ago! Now, I'm going to give you two ten seconds to get off my property with your guts in tack!"

Just when Ali and Trevor were going to try and make a break for it, a car came over and started shooting at Mr. Strickland. All three of them took cover and Mr. Strickland went chasing after the gang, calling them slackers and shooting at them. Trevor and Ali took off like a shot and ended up in downtown. They looked down at the ground and saw the sign. It originally read, _'Hill Valley'_ but someone had spray painted an _"e"_ over the _"I"_. Trevor and Ali bumped into someone and it was Red.

He slurred, "Watch where you're going you drunken walkers!" Trevor breathed, surprised, "Red!" Ali grabbed onto Trevor, defiantly scared. Trevor hung onto her as they looked around and saw a bunch of bikers. They also saw a hotel where City Hall was supposed to be. A giant sign above the hotel read, in big letters, _'Butch Regan's Paradise'_. Ali blurted out, still scared, "Butch Regan? What the hell is going on?" Trevor shrugged, unsure. He answered, "I don't know."

Trevor and Ali went over to a museum where they saw a video. The announcer spoke and said, _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Butch Regan Museum, dedicated to Hill Valley's number one citizen, and America's greatest living folk hero, the one, the only, Butch Regan. Of course, we've all heard the legend, but who is the man? Inside you will learn how Butch Regan became one of the richest and most powerful men in America." _

The T.V. showed a clip of Butch driving away from a big house with a Ferrari. Trevor turned to Ali and asked, "When the hell did he get a Ferrari?" Ali shrugged. The narrator continued, _"Learn the amazing history of the Regan family, starting with his great grandfather, Buford "Mad Dog" Regan, the fastest gun in the west."_ The screen changed to a picture of a man with long greasy hair and a cowboy hat. Ali wrinkled her nose, she hated that she was learning so much about Butch.

_"See Butch's humble beginnings and how a trip to the races on his 21st birthday made him a millionaire overnight,"_the narrator stated. The T.V. screen changed to a picture of a newspaper. Butch was on the front page throwing money up in the air under the headline HILL VALLEY MAN WINS BIG AT RACES! _"Share in the excitement of a fabulous winning streak that earned him the nickname, "The Luckiest Man on Earth". Learn how Butch parlayed that lucky winning streak into the vast empire named Butchco. _

_"Discover how in 1979 Butch successfully lobbied to legalize gambling, and turned Hill Valley's dilapidated Courthouse into a beautiful casino-hotel,"_ the narrator continued. The next popped up a picture of another newspaper reading GAMBLING LEAGALISED in big bold letters. _"I just want to say one thing - God bless America,"_ a video of Butch said. The narrator continued, _"Meet the women who shared in his passion as he searched for true love…"_ It showed a couple pictures of women with him.

The T.V. cut to a picture of Lacey. _"...and relive Butch's happiest moments, as in 1973 he realized his lifelong dream by marrying his high school sweetheart, Lacey Banes-Quentin,"_ the narrator commented. The T.V. went on to show a clip of Lacey and Butch leaving the church. Lacey looks unhappy and you can tell she was forced into the marriage. Butch leans over and kisses her. Some news reporters run up to him and ask how he's feeling.

_"Third time's the charm,"_ Butch replied simply. Trevor screamed at the top of his lungs, "NO!" Ali gasped in total horror at this. She couldn't believe that this was happening, not after all that they had done to save Greg and give him some confidence. Trevor started to cry, really out of it. Unknown to Trevor and Ali, some goons were behind them and had knocked them out right then and there.

* * *

October 26, 1985-A

10:10 p.m.

Trevor woke up and someone in the shadows that looked like Lacey. Trevor mumbled, groggily, "Mom? Mom is that you?" Lacey answered, "There, there Trevor. You've been asleep for the past two hours now." Trevor mumbled, still a little groggily, "I had a horrible nightmare. It…it was awful." Lacy responded, "Well, you're safe and sound now on the good old 27th floor." Trevor opened his eyes with a start and blurted out, "27th floor?"

At that moment, the lights went on and Lacey was there but that was not all…her breasts were big! Trevor stammered, "M-mom, t-that c-can't b-be y-you!" Lacey looked at him weird and responded, "Well, of course it's me, Trevor. Are you all right?" Trevor answered, still in shock, "Y-yeah. I-it's just that you're so…big." He then remembered that Ali was with him. He asked, "Wait. Where is Ali?" A light went on behind Lacey and Ali was there, holding an ice pack to her head.

It was oblivious that she had been up for a while. She answered, "I'm here, sort of." Lacey asked, "Are you two hungry? I could order room service." Both Trevor and Ali looked at each other and asked, in unison, "Room service?" Just then, a loud voice caught their attention. "LACEY," a voice yelled. Lacey dropped the phone, turned around scared out of her mind. She mumbled, "Oh my God it's your father." Trevor asked, confused, "My father?" The doors opened and there was Butch.

He shouted, pissed off, "You're supposed to be in Switzerland you son of a bitch!" Trevor's eyes went bugged eye as Ali blurted out, "Your father?!" Butch perked up at the voice and turned and saw Ali. He gruffly asked her, "And what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be home, you bitch!" Ali flinched at him yelling her. Butch then turned to Lacey, who was taking a sip of some liquor. He was mad as all hell about seeing Trevor with Ali.

He asked, "Lacey, do you know how much perfectly good doe I've spent on your kid? On all of them?" Lacey got mad and responded, "What the hell do you care? We can afford it. The least we can do is providing a good future for our children!" Lacey and Butch walked out the door as they argued and Ali came over to Trevor, scared as all hell. Trevor hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. "Breathe, Ali," Trevor whispered, scared himself, "Just breathe."

Ali breathed a bit as she looked up at Trevor, smiling just a tad. Trevor smiled a tad himself as they headed out, seeing Lacey and Butch still arguing. Butch stated, "Wait hold on. Trevor is your kid. I have no connection to him." He pointed to Trevor and added, "Look at him, though. He is a butthead just like Trevor's old man was." Lacey looked like Butch had just lighted a fire underneath her. She replied, "Don't you dare speak of Greg that way. You're not even half the man he was."

Just then, Butch struck her down to the ground. Trevor and Ali started to run over to Lacey. Trevor shouted, "You son of a bitch!" Butch's goons grabbed them and held them still. Butch came over to the two of them and eyed them. He asked, "You two want to take a punk at me?" With that, he punched Trevor in the stomach and hit Ali, rather hard. Trevor and Ali hit the floor, rather hard as Lacey got up. She said, defiantly, "That's it, Butch. I'm leaving."

Butch didn't seem too worried and responded, "Well, go ahead." Trevor decided to ignore them for the moment and check Ali. Trevor went over to her and saw that she was crying a little, scared. She mumbled, "Trevor, I don't mean to cry..." Trevor stroked her cheek and said, "Don't worry about it, Ali. This is a scary place to be." Ali slowly got up and hugged Trevor again. Trevor hugged her back as he had to admit that he was just as scared as Ali.

That's when the world around them caught up to them. Butch stated to Lacey, "And as for Trevor…or how you would like all of your kids and Ali to be in jail just like your brother Joey. One big happy jailbird family." Lacey sighed, defeated. She answered, "All right, Butch. You win, I'll stay." She came back down the stairs as Ali pulled away from Trevor. Butch pointed at the two of them and threatened, "As for you two. I'll be back up here in an hour so you two better not be."

With that, he left and Lacey got down the stairs. She stated, "He was right and I was wrong." Trevor and Ali got up as Ali blurted out, "What the hell are you saying, Mrs. Regan?" Trevor added, "Yeah, Mom. You're actually defending him." She replied, as she was taking a sip of liquor, "He's my husband, you two. He deserves our respect after all. He does take care of us." Ali blurted out, "You call slapping and punching us respect?" Trevor started to freak out.

He asked, "How can Butch be your husband? How could you leave dad for him?" Lacey shot Trevor a look and asked, "Leave dad? Trevor, are you feeling okay?" Trevor blurted out, "No! I'm confused as all hell and I'm just wondering why no one will give us a straight answer." Lacey looked sympathetic and responded, "Oh, they must've hit you two hard on the head this time…" Ali saw that Trevor was still in shock. She knew that she had to ask.

She asked, "Just answer us one question, Mrs. Regan. Where's Trevor's real father? Where's Greg Quentin?" Lacey looked hurt and answered, sadly, "Ali, Trevor's father is in the same place he's been for the past twelve years...Oak Park cemetery." Ali and Trevor exchanged horrified looks. Did this mean that everything that they went through had gone down the drain...?

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 4!_

_Timmy: And things are getting good!_

_Doc: And in four days, the NHL starts up again!_

_Trixie: We will be following the Buffalo Sabres as they go for the Stanley Cup!_

_Clara: This is going to be exciting!_

_Wanda: And Sunday is also Amie's father's birthday._

_Marty: Well, its gonna be a busy weekend!_

_Cosmo: Yeah, we're going to the salon Saturday!_

_Annie: And Toonami is Saturday night at midnight!_

_Poof: And then we're going to the game at 12:30 p.m. Sunday!_

_Jules: This is going to be great!_

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

October 26, 1985-A

11:15 p.m.

Trevor and Ali ran off from the hotel and headed for Oak Park cemetery. Both Trevor and Ali had to see if what Lacey had told them was true. Trevor and Ali arrived at the cemetery and started to look around. After a few minutes, Ali froze in front of a headstone. She yelled, in horror, "Trevor, I found it!" Trevor ran over and read the gravestone aloud, "In Loving Memory of Greg Derek Quentin, Born April 1st 1938, Died March 15th 1973."

Trevor fell to his knees, not believing what he was reading. Trevor yelled, "Oh, God this can't be happening!" Just then, a familiar shadow came up from behind them. Trevor and Ali turned around and saw Doc, Einstein, and the De Lorean. Doc said, sadly, "I'm afraid that it is happening, Trevor and Ali. All of it." Ali asked, "Please Doc… Can't this be a very intense and bad dream?" Doc sighed sadly and answered, "I only wish it was, Ali." Doc then turned to Trevor.

He added, "But when I learned about your father, Trevor, I figured you would come here." Trevor pointed his flashlight at the date and asked Doc, "Then you know what happened to him? You know what happened March 15, 1973?" Doc nodded and answered, sadly, "Yes, Trevor. I know." Trevor couldn't believe that this was happening so he finally broke down and both Doc and Ali held him while he cried his eyes out.

* * *

A few minutes later; Doc, Trevor, and Ali arrived back at the other Doc's garage. The place was a complete mess, like it had been abandoned for many years. Doc showed Trevor and Ali a newspaper. The headline read, GREG QUENTIN MURDERED. Trevor was in a world of hell and Ali didn't blame him, not in the least. Doc explained, "I went to the public library to try to make sense out of the madness but it was boarded up. So, I broke in and stole some newspapers."

Ali responded, "I just can't believe that this is happening. It feels like we're in hell or something." Doc perked up and responded, "No, it's Hell Valley though I can't imagine hell being much worse." Einstein wined and Doc went over to the sheepdog. He said, sadly, "I'm sorry, boy. The lab is an awful, awful mess." Doc fixed Einstein's bed and the dog climbed into it as both Trevor and Ali felt bad for Einstein. The dog didn't deserve to be here at all...and neither did they.

Doc explained, "When we were in the future, the timeline somehow got corrupted creating this alternate timeline." Trevor and Ali exchanged confused looks. Trevor and Ali demanded, in unison, "English, Doc!" Doc got a chalkboard up and said, "Here, let me illustrate." He explained, "Let's pretend that this line represents time. While we were in future, someone the past became corrupted. And that created this alternate timeline. Alternate to you, me, Ali, and Einstein but reality for everyone else."

He got out a bag from out of the De Lorean and showed it to Trevor and asked, "Recognize this?" Trevor perked up and Doc added, "It's the bag that the almanac came in." Ali asked, confused, "What almanac?" Trevor answered, "You see, I bought a sport's almanac when we were in the future." Ali stated, "So, that's what you were up to when you were in the future." Trevor rubbed the back of his neck and responded, "Uh, yeah. And weren't you the one who ended up at our future house?"

Ali shot him a look and Doc intervened, "Not the time, you two. Now, I found them in the time machine...along with this." He held up a cane top. Trevor took it and mumbled, "It's the top of Butch's cane. Old Butch, from the future." Ali started to say, "Then, that means…." Doc nodded and said, "Yes, Ali. Butch was in the time machine with the almanac, went back to the past, and gave the book to his younger self somewhere in the past." Doc showed Trevor and Ali a newspaper article.

He stated, "See, this is the article on how Butch made his first million betting on a horse." Doc gave them a magnifying glass and said, "Look at this with the magnifying glass." Trevor and Ali looked through it. Trevor perked up and mumbled, "The almanac. Son of a bitch stole my idea! He means have been listening in when we..." His voice trailed off as a tear came into his eye. He added, "It's my fault. If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would be happening."

Ali wiped away the tear from his cheek and Doc said, "Well, it's all in the past." Ali corrected him and said, "You mean the future?" Doc blew her off and responded, "Whichever. This is why the time machine must be destroyed…after we set all of this straight." Trevor was still in a bit of shock. Ali decided to ask, "So, what do we do? Do we go back to the future and stop Butch from taking the time machine?" Doc shook his head at that plan.

He explained, "We can't because if we leave from this point in time it will be the future of this reality. Where Butch is powerful and corrupted and married to Trevor's mother. And which case, this has happened to me." Doc gave Ali a newspaper the headline read, DOCTOR EMMET BROWN COMMITTED. Ali took it, in a world of shock. Doc continued, "No, our only hope is in the past. We need to find on the when, where, and the how of when young Butch got his hands on the almanac."

Trevor snapped out of his fog and said, determined, "We'll ask him." Ali smiled at him as did Doc. Doc commented, "Glad to have you back Trevor. I know that you feel bad about this but as long as the three of us stay together, we should be able to make things right." Ali smiled and added, "And make things right we shall." With that, the three of them headed back to Butch's hotel.

* * *

October 26, 1985-A

12:00 a.m.

A few minutes later, Trevor and Ali entered the hotel through the back way and got into the den. They entered the room and saw Butch in a hot tub with two girls, neither of them Lacey. They were watching _'A Fist Full of Dollars'_. Clint Eastwood reveled that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Butch said, "That's damn brilliant!" Trevor grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Butch asked, "What the hell?" Butch turned around and saw the two of them.

The girls got close to him in surprise and he asked, angrily, "You two?" Ali said, coldly, "Party's over, Butch." Trevor threw the remote into the hot tub and stated, "Sorry ladies." Trevor and Ali walked over to them. Ali commented, her voice ice cold, "There is a little matter we have to discuss." Butch still looked mad and replied, "Money? Well, forget it." Trevor shook his head and responded, coldly, "No, not money. Grey's World Sports Almanac."

Butch's face fell and he mumbled, "You heard them, girls. Party is over." Both Trevor and Ali turned around so that everyone could get decent. Butch got his bathrobe on and led the two of them to his office. Butch demanded, "Start talking you two. What else do you know about that book?" Ali answered, "First, tell us how you got it." Trevor added, "How, where, and when." Butch seemed too confident for some reason and answered, "Okay, take a seat."

Trevor and Ali sat down and let Butch to tell his story. He started, "November 12, 1955. That was when." Ali and Trevor exchanged surprised looks. Trevor started to say, "November 12, 1955? That was the day we…" Ali coughed, making him quickly recover, "I mean, that's the day of Hill Valley's famous lightning storm." Butch seemed impressed and replied, "You know you're history, very good. I was picking up my car from the repair shop because I rolled it in a drag race the other day."

Ali perked up and responded, "Hey, I thought you crashed into a manure truck." Trevor shot her a look and Butch perked up at this. He asked, "How the hell did you know that?" Ali recovered and answered, "Mr. Quentin told me that." He shot her another look and repeated, "Mr. Quentin?" Ali nodded and responded, "Yeah, before he died." Butch shrugged. He bought the story. "Yeah right," said Butch as he opened a safe behind his picture.

He stated, "Anyways, there I was minding my own business when a crazy old man came up to me and says he's my distant relative. I see no connection. Anyways, he asked me, _'how would you like to be rich'_. I said, _'yeah, sure'_ and he laid this book on me." He showed us the almanac. Trevor tried to grab but he pulled it away from Trevor and added, "I said, _'what's the catch'_. He said, _'no catch just keep it a secret'_." He put the book back into the safe.

Without him noticing, Trevor had took a matchbook. Butch put the picture back in place, sat back in his chair, and added, "Oh and he told me one other thing. He said that one day a crazy, wild haired scientist or two kids might show up asking about that book. And if that ever happens..." Butch showed them a gun and got it ready. He smirked and added, "Funny. I never thought it would be you two." Ali looked at Trevor, panic in her eyes. Trevor smirked.

He responded, "Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing, Butch." Trevor then pointed behind Butch and blurted out, "What the hell is that?" Butch looked behind him and Trevor threw the matchbook plate at him, making him duck. With that, Ali and Trevor ran out the doors of his office with him shooting at them. Trevor and Ali got out of the office and got to the elevators. Butch's goons came out as the two time travelers got to the stairs and hid in another staircase.

While they were hiding, the goons took the regular staircase. Trevor and Ali got out of our hiding place and went to the roof. The two of them looked over the side and saw nothing. Trevor swore, "Damn!" "I agree," said Ali. A voice behind them stated, "Go ahead jump." Trevor and Ali spun around and saw Butch there, holding his gun. He added, "A suicide will be nice and neat." Ali asked, "What if we don't?" He pointed the gun at them and answered, "Lead poisoning."

Trevor got up onto the ledge and asked, "What about the police, Butch? They're going to match up the bullet with that gun!" Butch smirked and responded, "Kid, I own the police! Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your father." Trevor started to swear, "You son of a..." Butch got his gun ready and Ali came up onto the ledge and stood next to Trevor. Butch smirked and said, "I guess its poetic justice…two Quentin's and a Weston…with the same gun."

Trevor looked down and saw Doc coming. Trevor took Ali's hand and jumped off. Ali squeezed his hand, scared but calmed down as when she saw that they had landed on the roof of the De Lorean. Trevor let go of Ali's hand as Doc flew back up to the roof, scaring the shit out of Butch. Doc opened his door and knocked Butch out. Trevor complimented, "Nice shot, Doc!" Trevor got in and Ali followed. She added, "You're not going to believe this! We've got to go back to 1955!"

Doc shot them a surprised look as he responded, "I don't believe it!" The De Lorean took off and Trevor reported, "That's right, Doc. November 12, 1955." Doc shook his head and responded, "Unbelievable that the old Butch would choose that particular date. It could mean that date has some sort of cosmic significance either that or it could be an amazing conscience." The time circuits flicked another destination date, _'January 1, 1885'_. Doc hit the circuits.

That alone forced the date to change back to, _'November 12, 1955'_. He swore, "Damn, got to fix that thing." He flicked the time circuits on and stated, "Okay, time circuits on." Ali got a little freaked out and responded, "What do you mean _'time circuits on'_? Doc, we're not going back now!" Doc nodded and answered, "Yup." Trevor exclaimed, "What about Einstein? We can't just leave him here!" Doc smiled at them to reassure them.

He responded, "Don't worry you two. Once we get this all straighten out, the real 1985 timeline will come back and Einstein will forget all about this horrible place. He'll be fine." Trevor didn't want to ask this but he did anyway. Trevor asked, "Doc, what if we don't succeed?" Doc had a determined look and answered, "We must succeed." Ali looked at Doc and saw that he was super serious. She froze at this as Trevor held her in his arms.

* * *

_Everyone: And that's the end of chapter 6! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

November 12, 1955

6:00 a.m.

Doc, Trevor, and Ali arrived at the Lyon Estates development in the three familiar sonic booms that they had grown to know very well. Doc landed the De Lorean and all three of them got out. Trevor exclaimed, "Aw, Doc. This is heavy." Ali added, "Yeah, it was like we were just here yesterday." Doc smiled and responded, "You were here yesterday. Amazing, isn't it?" Ali shrugged as she mumbled to Trevor, "Being amazing if we didn't have to deal with Butch again."

Trevor didn't snicker, he kept quiet. Ali noticed this but before she could ask Trevor anything, Doc spoke. He instructed, "Now, you two head into town, find young Butch, and tail him. Sometime today old Butch will show up and give young Butch the almanac. You must not interfere with that interaction. We must have old Butch believe that he succeed so that he will leave and bring the De Lorean back to the future. Remember that all of our futures depend on this."

Trevor rubbed his arms, a bit cold as he responded, "You don't have to tell us twice, Doc." Ali nodded and asked, "What are you going to do, Doc?" Doc responded, "I'm going to stay here and repair the short in the time circuits." He gave them a pair of binoculars and a walkie-talkie and added, "So that way, we won't risk anyone else stealing the De Lorean. I won't risk running into my other self." Trevor got curious and asked, "Your other self?"

Doc explained, "Right. There are now two of me here and two of you two here." Ali smiled and joked, "That's too many two's, Doc." Doc ignored Ali's joke and continued, "Anyways, the other me is my younger self is from 1955. The other me that helps the other you two get back to 1985. You remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?" Trevor nodded and responded, "Yeah, of course we do." Ali nodded as she remembered the night as well.

She added, "That whole night is still fresh in my mind. I was spending half of my time trying to find Greg and Trevor thanks to Butch's goons. Those guys are such assholes." Doc responded, "Well, the event at the clock tower doesn't happen until tonight. So, you two will have to be extremely careful not to run into your other selves. Let me give you some money." He opened a briefcase and there was a bunch of money and all from different times. Trevor and Ali both whistled at this.

Doc explained, "Have to be prepared for all monitory possibilities." With that, Doc handed Trevor and Ali some cash and instructed, "Get yourselves some '50's clothes." Trevor took the money and said, "Got it, Doc. Come on, Ali." Ali responded, "Right behind you, Trevor." The two of them took off and started to head towards town. Doc yelled, "Something that won't attract attention!"

* * *

A few hours later, Trevor and Ali arrived at a clothing store and Trevor bought a leather jacket and a fedora. As for Ali, she bought a pink '50's dress. Trevor blushed at her and Ali noticed it. She commented, coyly, "Watch it, mister. I'm promised to another." Trevor smiled, wrapped my arms around her. He responded, "He's a damn lucky guy." She smirked and responded, "Yes, you are." Trevor smiled more as they paid for the clothes. With that, Trevor and Ali headed out to find Butch's house.

Trevor and Ali found the address in the phone book. Trevor got out the walkie-talkie and called in Doc, "Doc, Doc come in." Doc's voice came over the line and he asked, _"This is Doc. What going on you two?"_ Ali answered, "We're at the address. It's the only Regan in the book but it looks like some old lady lives here..." Just then, a teenage Butch came out of the house. Both Trevor and Ali ducked behind a car. They heard a loud female voice yell, "Where are you going now, Butch?"

Butch seemed annoyed and responded, "I'm going to go get my car, grandma!" Butch's grandma yelled something else but Butch was already walking off. Trevor and Ali followed suit and saw Butch taking a ball from some kids and threw it into a porch roof. Trevor called Doc back and reported, "Doc, it is Butch's house. Ali and I are on him, over." With that, Trevor and Ali started to tail him.

* * *

November 12, 1955

11:45 a.m.

Trevor and Ali got into town and saw Butch was picking up his car. He was complaining on how much it cost to have the manure removed to the mechanic. While he and the mechanic went into the store, Trevor and Ali snuck into the back seat of the car. Trevor went in first and Ali went in after him and landed on top of him. That forced a blush out of both of them. Trevor held Ali close, who blushed even further. Trevor's heart was beating fast as did Ali's.

That's when Trevor whispered, "Quick, Ali. Throw the blanket over us so Butch doesn't see us." Ali grabbed the blanket and threw it over them. Trevor was blushing just like Ali was. Before Trevor could say anything to Ali, they heard Butch coming back. Butch came over to the trunk where Trevor and Ali were hiding. He threw in some small paint cans, which mostly landed on Trevor's stomach. He grunted a bit in pain but Ali rubbed his stomach.

Trevor smiled at her as they looked up through the blanket. They saw that Butch over by Lacey and her teenaged friend. Butch said, "Well, look at we have here. That dress looks really pretty, Lacey but I prefer for you to wear nothing at all." Butch tried to look up her skirt but Lacey forced him away from her. She responded, "Butch, why don't take a long walk off a short pier?" Ali whispered, "Nice one." Butch asked, "Why don't you and me go to the dance tonight?"

Lacey rolled her eyes and answered, "I'm doing something else tonight." Butch looked at her and asked, "Oh, yeah like what?" Lacey lied, "I'm washing my hair." Butch rolled his eyes and shot back, "Oh, yeah. That excuse is as lame as a screen door on a battleship." Trevor rolled his eyes and whispered, "It's a _'screen door on a submarine'_ you dork." Butch asked, "Who are you going with then? That bug's Greg Quentin?" Lacey shot him a look and answered, "I'm going with Calvin Klein, okay?"

Butch blushed at little and asked, "That guy with the hot best friend?" Ali blushed out of embarrassment. She whispered, "Like I would be interested in that son of a bitch." Trevor chuckled quietly as Butch added, angrily, "You're going with me. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours? You're my girl." Lacey rolled her eyes and responded, "Butch Regan, I will never be your girl. Even...even if you had a million dollars."

With that, she kicked him in the shin and hit him on top of his head with the dress box. Lacey ran for it as did her best friend and Butch threatened, "Yes, you will Lacey. It's meant to be! Someday you'll be my wife!" Trevor and Ali ducked down as soon as they saw old Butch coming over and sat in the driver's seat. Old Butch stated, "You always did have a way with women." Butch swore, "Get the hell out of my car, old man!"

Old Butch responded, "If you want to marry that girl, Butch. I can make it happen." Butch seemed annoyed at him and responded, "Oh and who are you? Mr. Lonely Hearts?" Old Butch demanded, "Just get in the car, butthead." Butch got mad and asked, "Who are you calling a butthead, you butthead?" Just then, Old Butch started the car and Butch asked, scared out of his mind, "How did you do that? Nobody can start this car but me." Ali smirked at that.

She whispered to Trevor, "Not the brightest crayon in the box, is he?" Trevor shot her a look and they heard Old Butch add, "Just get in the car, Regan. Today is your lucky day." With that, Old Butch drove off and took a sharp turn, driving into the garage in the driveway of Butch's house. Butch said, freaking out, "Hey, watch it! This cost me 300 bucks!" "Would you shut up about the car," Old Butch yelled realizing how annoying he used to be.

"And another thing, how do you know where I live," Butch asked crossing his arms. "Let's just say we're related Butch, and that being the case I got a little present for you," Old Butch tried again. Trevor and Ali peered over the seat, making sure that the two Butch's didn't see them. Old Butch added, "Something that'll make you rich. You want to be rich, don't you?" Butch scoffed, "Oh yeah, sure, right, that's rich, ha, you're going to make me rich!" "You see this book," Old Butch asked.

"This book tells the future. It tells the events of every major sports event till the end of the century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing...the information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you," the Old Butch said handing it to Butch. "Well, that's very nice, thank you very much. Now why don't you make like a tree and get out of here," Butch said not impressed. "It's leave, you idiot! '_Make like a tree, and leave'_," Old Butch said smacking younger Butch on the head.

"Alright then, leave," Butch shrugged. "Don't you get it? You could make a fortune with this book, let me show you," Old Butch said turning on the radio._ "UCLA trail 17 to 16! It's 4th and 11 with only 18 seconds left of this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA,"_ the radio announcer admitted. "Bet you a million bucks UCLA win at 19 to 17," Old Butch said looking at a page in the book. "What, are you deaf old man? He just said it was over! You lost," Butch yelled. "Oh yeah," Old Butch asked smartly.

_"Here comes Decker with the kick, it's up, it looks good folks, it looks very good, field goal! UCLA wins 19 to 17,"_ the radio announcer finished. "Alright pops, what's the gag," Butch asked concerned. "I told you, it's in this book," Old Butch explained. "All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose," Old Butch directed. "Alright, I'll take a look at it," Butch said throwing it back onto the back seat. Trevor grabbed at it, but Old Butch got it first, not realizing Trevor and Ali.

"Never, never leave this book lying around! Don't you have a safe? No, you don't have a safe. Get a safe! Keep it locked up, and until then keep it on you like this," Old Butch cried putting in book in the back of Butch's jeans. "Hey, what're you doing," Butch asked concerned. "And don't tell anyone about it either. Oh, and there's one more thing," Old Butch continued. "One day; two kids, or a crazy wild haired scientist is going to come around asking about that book..." Old Butch said.

With that, he walked off with Butch. They closed the garage door. Ali heard it lock loudly and that only meant one thing...they were trapped. Trevor and Ali got out of the backseat and Trevor tried the door. Ali commented, "Trevor, you and I both heard that door lock. We're trapped." Trevor cursed, "Damn. I'm calling Doc." He took out the walkie-talkie and said, "Doc, come in." Doc's voice came through and he asked, _"Trevor, Ali what's up?"_

Trevor started to explain, "Ali and I hitched a ride Butch's house and Old Butch showed up." Ali added, "He gave his younger self the book and left but now Trevor and I are locked in Butch's garage." Trevor finished, "You got to fly the De Lorean over here and get us out of here!" Doc responded, _"I can't take the De Lorean out in the daytime but don't worry. I'll find out a way to get over there."_ With that, Doc was gone... Trevor mumbled, "Perfect." Ali started to shake and Trevor perked up at this.

He asked, "Ali, are you scared?" Ali nodded and answered, "I almost lost you at the dance tonight. That was the most horrible ten minutes of my life..." A tear rolled down her cheek and Trevor wiped it away. He responded, his hand on her cheek, "I promise, Ali. I won't ever leave you like that." With that, Trevor's lips came towards Ali's and they kissed.

* * *

_Amie: And this is the end of chapter 7!_

_Timmy: Wow, we're just about done!_

_Doc: Can't wait for the final installment!_

_Trixie: We all can't!_

_Clara: The final installment will come two days after this story is finished._

_Wanda: And we will be adjusting some stories as well._

_Marty: No big deal._

_Cosmo: And then we're gonna get ready for the new story! Yay!_

_Annie: This is gonna be sweet!_

_Poof: Totally!_

_Jules: Well, we still have to decide on the new crew._

_Iris: Or shall we put in the old crew?_

_Verne: Am will decide when it is time. In the meantime, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

November 12, 1955

8:55 p.m.

A few hours later, Trevor and Ali heard Butch yelling at his grandmother, "I'm going to the dance, grandma!" Both of them perked up and jumped into the car. Ali threw the blanket over them and the two of them felt Butch backing out. Trevor could've sworn he heard bike bells. As Butch left with Trevor and Ali hiding in the back seat, Doc got over to the address he had found in the phone book. He was so worried about the time circuits that he had forgotten to ask where the house was.

Doc had finally got into an opened garage and saw that there was no car there as well as any sign of Trevor or Ali. Doc muttered, "Damn, where the hell are those kids?" Just then, Doc's walkie-talkie came to life and heard Trevor's voice whispering, _"Doc, come in."_ Doc answered, "Trevor, Ali where the hell are you two? I found Butch's place but you two weren't there!" Ali stated, "You just missed us, Doc. Butch is now going to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance!"

Doc's heart skipped a beat as he thought, _'If those two ran into their other selves, it could spell utter disaster.' _Doc started to say, "Trevor, Ali..." Before Doc could continue, he had found himself at City Hall where he saw a tarp covering a car. Doc looked under the tarp and saw the other De Lorean. Doc whispered, "Great Scott!" Doc turned back to walkie-talkie and stated, "We'll have to abort this mission, you two. It's getting far too dangerous!"

Trevor brought Doc out of his thoughts as he responded, _"Relax, Doc. The book is on Butch's dashboard."_ Ali added, letting her presence known to Doc, _"We'll grab it when he gets to the school."_ Doc explained, "Trevor, Ali. It is absolutely critical that you not run into your other selves!" Trevor asked, sounding confused, _"Our other selves?"_ Doc answered, "Yes! Remember, you're other selves are at that exact same dance with Trevor's parents." Ali moaned, _"Right, this could get heavy, Doc." _

Doc started to say, "It's absolutely vital that you be extra careful..." Before Doc could finish his statement, a familiar voice called him. A voice asked, "Excuse me?" Doc turned around and saw his younger self. Doc quickly turned back around. The younger Doc ignored his older self. He asked, "Could you hand me a three by five wrench out of that toolbox?" Doc backed up to the toolbox and responded, "Three by five? Uh, don't you mean two quarters?" The younger Doc seemed impressed.

He asked, "Why, yes. How did you know that?" Doc answered, "Oh, I've happened to have a little experience in this area." The younger Doc stated, "Well, I'm hoping to see some lightning but the weatherman says that we're not going to have any rain." Doc replied, "Oh, there is going to be a lot of rain alright. Wind, thunder, lightning...it's going to be one hell of a storm." The younger Doc ignored that fact and that his older self knew that.

The younger Doc responded, "Well, it was nice talking to you. Maybe we'll meet each other in the future." Doc whispered, "Or in the past." With that, Doc got back on his bike and rode off for where he left the De Lorean. He knew that if he had to save Trevor and Ali, he would need four wheels and not two. As he rode his bike back to where the De Lorean was, he was hoping that Trevor and Ali wasn't having the same close call he was.

* * *

November 12, 1955

9:15 p.m.

A few minutes later, Butch arrived at the dance and got out of the car. Trevor tried to reach the book but Butch came back and took it. Luckily, Trevor and Ali ducked before he could see them. Butch then headed into the gym to find Lacey. Trevor and Ali followed Butch and hid in the corner. Trevor talked into the walkie-talkie, "Doc, Doc." However, Trevor got no answer from Doc as Ali took the binoculars and looked through them. She gave them to Trevor and said, "Take a look."

Trevor looked through and saw the other Ali and Greg together on the dance floor. Trevor looked at her and mumbled, "So glad that _I_ wasn't _you_. Dad dances badly." She nodded and added, "Thank God he's better at slow dancing." Trevor snickered at that as they snuck out onto the floor trying not to be noticed. Trevor and Ali got to the other side of the floor and Trevor looked through the binoculars again. Trevor saw Butch and his goons near the punch, spiking it.

Trevor whispered to Ali, "Uh, you didn't take any of the punch, did you?" She shook her head and asked, "No, why?" Trevor was about to tell her but something caught his eye. The goons and Butch were looking sheepish for some reason. Trevor looked through the binoculars and saw Strickland eyeing them. They then went outside and both Trevor and Ali followed suit. The two of them got outside and hid behind the pole. They heard Butch asking his goons, "Where is that punk Calvin Klein?"

One of his goons answered, "I don't know. I'm not his secretary." Trevor whispered to Ali, "He's got that right." Ali giggled a little and they heard Butch saying, "Well find him. That punk caused 300 bucks damage to my car and I owe him a knuckle sandwich! Now, find him!" With that, the goons took off. Trevor and Ali peeked around the corner and saw Butch sitting on the rail. Just then, a Packard drove into the parking lot. Trevor looked through the binoculars.

He saw the other Trevor and Lacey pulling in. Trevor showed Ali and she whispered, "Perfect." That's when the two of them jumped off the bar and landed on the bottom of the staircase. Trevor and Ali both slowly walked up, Trevor was reaching for the almanac, and he was about to grab it when… A voice called Butch, "Well, well Mr. Regan what a surprise to see you here." Butch turned around, Trevor leaned up against the wall, and Ali copied him.

Butch and Mr. Strickland had a casual conversation and then Mr. Strickland took the almanac. Trevor whispered to Ali, "Never thought I would be glad that Mr. Strickland would get that book." Ali nodded and responded, her voice near a whisper, "Me either." Mr. Strickland called Butch a slacker and headed off for his office. Trevor and Ali followed him and when they passed by the Packard, the two of them crept by. Trevor heard his other self blurt out, "You smoke too?"

Lacey responded, "Trevor, you're starting to sound like my mother." Trevor's other self responded, "Yeah, right." She added, "When I have kids, I'll let them do anything they want." Trevor's other self mumbled, "I like to have that in writing." Trevor whispered, "Yeah, me too." Ali whispered, "So glad that _I_ wasn't _you_." Trevor and Ali got into the school and got to Strickland's office. Trevor whispered to Ali, "You better wait out here. Just in case."

Ali gave Trevor a kiss of good luck and responded, her voice near a whisper, "Be careful, Trevor." Trevor blushed at her and snuck in. After a few tries and after Strickland threw the book out and left, Trevor got the book out of the garbage and Ali came in. She asked, "I saw Strickland leaving. Do you have the book?" Trevor showed her the book and opened it. That's when Trevor's face fell. Trevor blurted out, "It's not the almanac! It's _'O-oh-la-la'_!"

Ali's face fell and responded, "That must mean that Butch still has the book!" Trevor decided to call in Doc, "Doc, Doc come in." Doc's voice came over the line and he asked, _"Trevor, Ali what's up?"_ Ali answered, "Doc, we blew it!" He asked, _"Where's the book?"_ Trevor answered, "We don't know! Butch must still have it!" Doc asked, frantic, _"Then, where's Butch?"_ Ali answered, "We have no idea!" Doc responded, _"The entire future of the world rests on you two finding and getting that book back!"_

Trevor started to say, "We know! It's just…." Just then, the two of them heard Lacey screaming at Butch to let Greg go. Trevor and Ali both perked up and looked out the window. They saw what was going on and shouted, in unison, "Of course!" Trevor shouted, "We've got to go!" Ali added, "We've got one chance! Greg is about to deck Butch!" With that, the two of them ran out the door and saw Greg decking Butch. Trevor and Ali both high fived each other.

Just then, Trevor and Ali's other selves arrived and did the same thing. Trevor and Ali mumbled, in unison, "Talk about déjà vue." Greg and Lacey walked back into the gym and Trevor and Ali's other selves ran off to find the band. When they left, Trevor and Ali went over to a knocked out Butch. Trevor stated to the crowd, "Okay, let's just back off on him guys. Let's give him a little bit of room." Ali added, "And a little bit of air. We know CPR."

A guy leaning over Butch, who was starting to wake up, asked, "What's CPR?" Butch was awake now and saw the two of them. He asked, "You two?" Trevor decked Butch and he passed out again. Trevor grabbed the almanac and they ran off. Ali jokingly told Trevor, "CPR: See, Punch, and Run." Trevor chuckled at that as they ran towards the school, with their feet feeling very light.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 8!_

_Timmy: Wow, we should be done with this either today or tomorrow!_

_Doc: If things work out right, that is._

_Trixie: They will, Doc._

_Clara: Yes, there is no need to worry!_

_Wanda: Which is a good thing!_

_Marty: Agreed!_

_Cosmo: And then after this trilogy, we're going to start Angels and Love!_

_Annie: Wow, Cosmo actually sounded smart there! XD_

_Poof: Weird..._

_Jules: Agreed._

_Iris: Well, please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

November 12, 1955

9:45 p.m.

Trevor took out the walkie-talkie and called Doc. He reported, "Doc, success! We've got the book!" Doc seemed pleased and responded, _"Great work, you two! I've got to reload the fusion generator and I'll meet you on the roof of the school in ten minutes."_ Ali responded, "On the roof, ten-four, Doc." With that, Trevor hung up on Doc and ran into Butch's goons. One of them said, "Hey, it's them!" The other said, "And they're in disguise!" Trevor pointed at nothing and asked them, "Guys, what's that?"

They turned to look at nothing, Trevor pushed them out of the way, and the two of them ran off. Both of them ducked in the gym, where they saw Greg and Lacey dancing together. Greg waved to the other Trevor and the other Ali on the stage. Both Trevor and Ali smiled at the sight. Just then, they heard the gym door open and they hid behind some decorations. One of the goon members asked, "I know they came in here. Now, where the hell did they go so fast?"

The other answered, "Look, there they are! Let's jump them went they get off the stage." The third one asked, "How the hell did they changed their clothes so fast?" Trevor pulled out his walkie-talkie and called, "Doc, come in." Doc came in after a short while and asked, _"What's up, you two?"_ Ali reported, "Some goons chased us into the gym and they're going to jump...us!" Doc didn't see the problem like Trevor and Ali did. So he responded, _"Then, get out of there!"_

Trevor explained, "Not us, Doc! The other us...the ones on stage playing Johnny B. Good." Doc responded, _"Great Scott! If those goons get to your other selves, you won't be able to make the clock tower and that could cause a paradox!" _Ali perked up and blurted out, "Wait a minute! A paradox as in one of those things that can destroy the universe?" Doc responded, _"Precisely! You must stop those goons at all costs without being seen by your other selves or Trevor's parents!"_

Trevor and Ali exchanged _'oh, boy here we go again' _looks as Trevor told Doc, "Ten-four." With that, Trevor and Ali snuck onto the stage, climbed up the ladder, and chimed across the poles. Trevor un-tied the ropes holding up some sandbags and they went down on the goons. The goons were down and out as Trevor and Ali slid down the rope. Trevor and Ali heard the other Trevor saying, "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet but you're kids are going to love it."

Trevor and Ali dashed away from back stage and Trevor radioed Doc, "Doc success. Everything is cool." Doc responded, "_Great work you two. I'll meet you on the roof in five minutes."_ Ali replied, "We'll be there." With that, Trevor and Ali went out the door. Trevor and Ali decided to peek in and saw their other selves talking to Greg and Lacey. Just then, a masculine voice captured their attention. The voice said, "Hey, buttheads." Trevor and Ali turned and saw Butch with a fat lip.

Ali giggled a little under her breath but Butch ignored me and kept his attention on Trevor. He state, angrily, "Do you think those disguises could fool me? Let's have it out. Right here, right now." Trevor turned around, wrapped his left arm around Ali's waist, and responded, "No thanks." Both Trevor and Ali started to walk away but Butch asked, "What's the matter of you? Where are you going? What are you, chicken?" Trevor turned around and went over to him.

Trevor's arm slowly slipped out of Ali's hand, like a bad romantic film. He answered, "Nobody calls me chicken." At those words, the door swung open, Trevor and Ali's other selves ran right by, and Trevor collapsed to the ground. Ali gasped in horror as she ran over to Trevor and leaned over him. But before Ali could ask him if he was alright, Butch pushed her out of the way. He grabbed the almanac and slurred, "You steal my stuff?" With that, he kicked Trevor in the stomach.

Trevor writhed in pain and Butch left. Ali got up as fast as she could and ran after him but he got to his car and drove off. Ali ran back to Trevor, who weakly got up. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and dragged Trevor up to the roof. Ali saw Doc and he ran over to them and asked scared out of his mind, "Ali, what happened to Trevor?" Trevor weakly answered, "Butch nailed me and took the book. I'm sorry Doc. You should get out of here while you can."

Doc shook his head and responded, "Never mind that now. Which way did he go?" Ali answered, "East, towards the River Road tunnels." Doc commanded, "Get in!" Trevor and Ali obeyed Doc's instructions and got in the De Lorean. Doc flew off towards the direction Butch went. When they saw Butch's car, Trevor opened the door and looked through his binoculars. When Trevor saw the almanac; he commented, "Let's land on him. We'll cripple his car." Doc shook his head at that.

Doc responded, "Trevor, he's in a '47 Ford. We're in a De Lorean. He'll rip threw us like we were tin foil." Ali perked up and asked, "So, what do we do, Doc?" Doc answered, "I've got a plan. Ali, get the hover board!" Ali picked up a pink floating board and handed it to Trevor. Ali whispered, "Please be careful, Trevor." He smiled at her, kissing her cheek. He responded, "I will be, Ali." With that, he got out of the De Lorean and Doc and Ali took off.

As Trevor was trying to get the book, Doc tied the rope to the steering wheel and Ali climbed down it. Once Ali was down, she saw Trevor coming towards her. Ali yelled, "Grab my hand!" He did as she told him and that's when Ali knew that she had to tell Trevor about the car accident. She loved him and she didn't want anything bad happening to him again. Once Doc saw that Trevor was safe, he took off with a shot. And Butch wounded up crashing into the same manure truck from before.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 9!_

_Timmy: Chapter 10 or 11 should be the last chapter of this story!_

_Doc: So we might be finished with this story today._

_Trixie: Yay, that means Friends in Time: Part III will probably be up Sunday after the Buffalo Sabres game!_

_Clara: Oh yes, that's right! Am and her father are going to the game for his birthday!_

_Wanda: The game is going to be great after that lockout!_

_Marty: Sure is! Oh and tonight is #Toonaminighteve!_

_Cosmo: YAY! ...wait, what's that mean again?_

_Annie: *smacks her forehead, HARD* It means we have one more night before #Toonaminight._

_Poof: This is gonna be sweet._

_Jules: Might or might not be able to make it due to our schedule but we will as sure as heck will try to be there!_

_Iris: Got that right! Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

November 12, 1955

9:59 p.m.

Doc flew over the Lyon Estates development. He got low enough for Trevor to land safely on the road. Ali chimed down the rope and Doc took off once he saw she was safe. The storm started and the wind started to blow. Trevor got out the walkie-talkie and asked, "Doc, Doc. Are you okay?" Doc answered, _"Yeah, but there isn't enough room to land in this direction. I'll have to take the long approach from the south. Do you two have the book?"_ Trevor took the book out of his pocket.

He yelled, "In my hands, Doc. I've got in my hands!" Doc ordered, "Burn it!" Trevor yelled, "Check!" Ali looked around and saw a waste basket nearby. She yelled, "Trevor!" She ran over to where it was and got it ready. Trevor placed the almanac into the waste basket and tried to light the match. However, the wind was against him but Trevor managed to light it. Trevor threw the match into the waste basket and the flames burned the cursed book.

Ali breathed a sigh of relief as she yelled, "Hey, Trevor. Check out the matchbook!" Trevor checked the matchbook and it went from Butch Regan's Paradise to Auto Dealing. Ali smiled wide as Trevor brought out the newspaper article about his dad and the headline changed from GREG QUENTIN MURDERED to GREG QUENTIN HONORED. Ali shouted in happiness as Trevor yelled into the walkie-talkie, "Doc, the newspaper changed! Now my father is alive!"

Ali added, "That means everything is back to normal, right?" Doc responded, _"That's right! It's the ripple effect of the timeline! We've got our future back! Now, let's go home!"_ Ali smiled and started to say, "Right, Doc! Let's get our asses back to the..." Just then, a bolt of lightning struck the tree nearby and a branch feel off. Ali screamed out of being surprised and Trevor asked, "Doc, are you okay?" Doc answered, _"That was a close one, you two! I almost bought the farm!"_

Trevor yelled as he saw Doc trying to land, "Well be careful! You don't want to get struck by lightning!" At those words exactly, a lightning bolt struck the De Lorean. The three sonic booms forced Trevor and Ali to the ground. When Trevor got up, he saw a pair of fire trails in the sky that looked like the number 99. Ali mumbled, "Doc?" Trevor tried the walkie-talkie, "Doc, come in Doc." There was no response as he tried again, "Do you read me Doc? Come in?"

No response as the two of them saw the rope that Doc had tied to the steering wheel fall down from the sky. Ali mumbled, in a world of hell, "Oh, no. He's gone!" Trevor added, "The Doc's gone!" Just then, the rain came down...like heaven was crying along with the two time travelers. At that moment, a car arrived behind them and the driver got out of the car. He asked, "Mr. Quentin and Miss Weston?" Trevor perked up at this and asked, "Huh?" The man tried again.

He asked, "Are you Trevor Quentin and Ali Weston?" "Yeah," Ali answered, a bit confused. The man approached them and started to state, "I've got something for you two…" With that, he pulls out an envelope and finished, "A letter." Trevor perked up and stated, "A letter for us? That's impossible!" Trevor put away his walkie-talkie as Ali asked the man, "Who the hell are you?" The man answered, "Western Union."

He then stated, "Actually, some people down at headquarters were hoping that you two could shed some light on this. You see, we've had that envelope in our possession for the past seventy years." Hearing that, Trevor and Ali's eyes widened as the man went back to the car to get out an umbrella. Trevor opened the envelope, in a world of shock. Ali's heart was beating fast in her chest, she just had that funny feeling...

The man also stated, "It was given to us with specific instructions to deliver it to a young couple matching your description at this exact location, at this exact moment, November 12, 1955. Actually some of us down at headquarters had a running bet going as to whether or not this Trevor and Ali would actually be here. It looks like I lost." The man chuckled at that a bit as Ali asked, "Did you just say the past seventy years?" The man nodded as he showed them a clipboard.

He stated, "Sign on line six please." Trevor and Ali did as they were told and they both scribbled their names down. Trevor got out the letter and read who it was from, smiling when he saw the sender. He exclaimed, "It's from the Doc!" Ali smiled as Trevor ran over to the headlight and started to read aloud, "_'Dear Trevor and Ali, if my calculations are correct, you should receive this letter right after you two saw the De Lorean struck by lightning. _

_'First, let me assure you that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily here these past few months in 1885. The lightning bolt that struck…'_" Just hearing the year, Trevor exclaimed happily. He repeated, "1885! September 1, 1885!" Ali also exclaimed happily as they tried to run for the clock tower. However, the man grabbed both of their arms. He asked, confused as all hell, "Hey, you two! What's this all about?"

Ali answered, happily, "He's alive! The Doc's alive! He's in the Old West but he's alive!" The two of them tried to run off again but the man hung onto them. He questioned, "Are you two alright? Do you need any help?" Trevor answered, "There is only one person that can help us now!" With that, they ran off for the clock tower.

* * *

November 12, 1955

10:04 p.m.

Meanwhile, as the other Trevor and Ali were in the De Lorean, coming down the street, Doc got an idea of how to get back down. Wrapping the wire around the hands of the clock, he slid down the wire. He landed, got to his feet, and struggled to get the wire loose. As Trevor and Ali drove by, they saw what Doc was doing. They breathed, in unison, "Doc..." Trevor and Ali both closed their eyes as the De Lorean got up to 88 MPH. The hook hit the wire as Doc connected the wire.

Lightning hit the tower. There was a flash of blue light and three sonic booms. Doc sat up and saw the flaming trails, knowing that Trevor and Ali had made it back. He ran down the middle of the tracks and shouted in victory. He looked at the clock tower and smiled. Doc goes over to his Packard and Trevor and Ali run over to him. Trevor grabbed Doc and turns him around. He called out, "Doc!" Seeing Trevor and Ali again and soaking wet, Doc shrieks, obviously frightened.

Trevor stated, "Doc, calm down! It's us, Trevor and Ali!" Doc replied, still frightened, "No, it can't be you! I just sent you back to the future!" Ali nodded as she started to catch her breath. She responded, "Yeah, yeah you did Doc. But, we're back. We're back from the future." Doc muttered, "Great Scott" just as he fainted. Trevor and Ali hovered over him, trying to wake him up, muttering "Great" and "Perfect" as they did…

* * *

_To be concluded…._

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of this story and chapter 10!_

_Timmy: Wow, this has really been a great story!_

_Doc: Great Scott, I agree!_

_Trixie: So, as we start our credits, we ask you our questions for the last part of the trilogy…_

_Clara: Can Trevor and Ali revive Doc of 1955?_

_Wanda: Is Doc of 1985 okay?_

_Marty: Will Doc of 1985 be saved or left behind in 1885?_

_Cosmo: Is my Philip ever gonna get her bath…?_

_Annie: *smacks her forehead, hard* Cosmo, that has nothing to do with the next part of the trilogy!_

_Poof: You know my dad…._

_Jules: How true…_

_Iris: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
